The Cat Without A Name
by Serene Wyrd
Summary: Harry has always been rather mischievous, but after a summer of lessons from Sirius, he MIGHT manage to get himself into even more trouble than he usually does.         Rated T for possible events later on.


Summary: Harry has always been rather mischievous, but after a summer of lessons from Sirius, he MIGHT manage to get himself into more trouble than usual.

Disclaimer: I don't think I remember killing J.K. Rowling and stealing her life and creations, so suffice to say that I own none of the characters or locations used...only this silly little plot that popped into my head...which might actually be owned by the plot bunny that brought it to me.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>In Which Harry is Oblivious<strong>

(End of Summer, Start of 7th Year)

Harry was walking towards Platform 9 ¾, thinking over his summer with Sirius. It had been the first Dumbledore had allowed him, now that Sirius' innocence had been proven with the end of the war. Not that Dumbledore really had any power over his doings anymore,what with his seventeenth birthday being midway through that summer, and Harry finishing off Voldemort at the end of the last year in a spectacular, yet unbelievably fortunate turn of events. It had been the best summer of Harry's life, to say the least.

Now, he wasn't quite paying attention to where he was going, only knowing that he was going in the generally right direction. He was also not paying attention to anything in front of him, as he knew he shouldn't be nearing his destination for a little while longer. As such, it came as a complete surprise to himself and the person he ran into when he, well, ran into this person. Said person was NOT very happy at being run over.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-HP-=-DM-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Draco Malfoy was just walking towards Platform 9 ¾, minding his own business and ignoring the Muggle hordes invading the train station, when suddenly, the most odd thing in his young life happened. His "small, cute fluffy creature" sense started SCREAMING at him. In the middle of Kings Cross train station. Now, you may think, "oh, now what terrible thing is Malfoy going to do to this poor, defenseless, cute fluffy creature?" but in Malfoy's head, he was simply thinking "_Oh, why ME? I want to find the little creature, and take it home and love and care for it. But its so...PUBLIC here. I simply CAN'T drop my carefully constructed facade and go rescue it HERE! But I so want to..._" So, at this time his perfect, pale features transformed themselves into a pout that made onlooking Muggles sigh, and he continued walking, albeit now completely immersed in his own world. It was at this point that a very unsuspecting Harry Potter walked straight into him, disturbing this thoughts and making him mad. "_How DARE someone walk into ME when I'm walking here, minding my own business?" _Thinks Draco. _"Especially when I'm...OH. Hello, there."_ And it is at this point that Draco realized who had plowed into him, and contorted his face from the soft smile that had popped up at seeing Harry's face, into the smug smirk reserved especially for use to infuriate The-Boy-Who-Lived.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-HP-=-DM-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry chose that moment to re-immerse himself in the world of the living,and he noticed exactly who he had collided with. And he was not quite happy with the face he found himself looking up at. But he was also confused by the look he thought he had seen on Malfoy's face. He thought that maybe he had seen an almost...SOFT look on Malfoy's face. But that was impossible. Malfoy wasn't soft in ANY way. _"Aside from his hair...his hair is soft..."_ But harry brushed that thought away, as it was entirely irrelevant. He shouldn't be thinking about Malfoy's hair when he'd just been plowed down by the blonde. He stood up and noticed Malfoy was picking himself up as well. " Just couldn't keep away from me, could you Potter?" Malfoy said with a sneer in his voice and a suggestive look on his pale face. Harry blushed but kept his voice even and calm as he replied, "I wasn't the one that plowed into you, YOU plowed into me." At this, Malfoy's face shifted from the cocky smirk into his trademark sneer and he put his pointy nose into the air, saying "I didn't plow into anyone Potter. I was simply walking to the platform." And then he stalked off to the wall which was the gateway. Harry shortly began gathering his things, which had managed to spill from his pack when the other boy had run into him. He then thought to glance at the watch Sirius had given him for his birthday, and noticed that he had about three minutes left to get on the train.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-HP-=-DM-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Draco, having gotten on the train and settle in his compartment, proceeded to stare out the window at the smoke drifting by and the people he caught glimpses of through that smoke. He was contemplating the enigma that was himself, and also the one that was Harry Potter. He'd been discreetly following his "creature"sense when he had run into Potter and the trail had ended with him. So. That was rather odd, because while Draco had been attracted to Potter since he realized what his feelings truly were at the end of Second Year, he had never noticed a "cute, fluffy creature" vibe from the other boy. It rather confused him. But he put the thought to the side and decided to take a nap for a while...just until he thought Harry would be settled and comfortable with his friends. And then Draco could go bother the brunet, getting just a little bit of attention from the boy he was in love with. Yes. It was a good plan.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So, this is my first fanfiction. I've been toying with the idea of actually writing one for a long, long time now. Finally, I got an idea that sounded good enough in my head to actually write down... Anyways. I'm hoping someone will actually read this and maybe, by some leap of the imagination, actually LIKE it enough to tell me so. (hint hint: Reviews are appreciated)<p>

Thank you for your time and happy fanfictioning to you. :)


End file.
